It is well known in the art that a self-servo effect for a disc brake on a vehicle may be obtained by applying a brake pad against the rotating brake disc, where the brake pad is tangentially movable in relation to the brake disc over inclined ramp means or the like.
The basic problem with such designs was earlier the relatively poor controllability, but actuation by electric motors with modern electronics and with sensors has generally solved this problem. Actuation by other means, such as electro-hydraulic means, is also possible.
A disc brake with self-servo effect as defined above is disclosed in WO 03/071150 from the same applicant as in the present case. In the design shown therein (reference being made especially to FIGS. 4 and 5) its ramp bridge is connected—by means of a slack adjusting arrangement—to a fixed portion of the disc brake (its housing) at its side facing from the brake disc. As the ramp bridge thus is movable in the axial direction of the brake disc, whereas essential portions of the means for imparting a control movement on the ramp plate (namely an electric motor and associated elements) are arranged in the fixed portion of the disc brake (namely in its housing), a relatively complicated design for the mechanism for imparting the control movement will result. Further, in the known design there is a direct and short heat transfer distance from the brake pad to the comparatively sensitive roller mechanism via the ramp plate, which can be seen as a drawback.
The main object of the invention is to remove the above and other shortcomings of the known design.